Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus using a plurality of tuners to receive a broadcasting signal and a control method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
In a broadcasting signal receiving apparatus of the related art, a set-top box increasingly uses multi-tuners with the development of data transmission technology for hi quality and mass data, and development of a gate-way product having home automation, multi-screen functions, and the like.
For example, a related art satellite set-top box for receiving a satellite broadcasting signal may selectively process two kinds of signals (without processing both of them at a same time) according to a characteristic of a satellite broadcasting signal. At this time, tuners may be connected for receiving the respective signals.
In the related art satellite set-top box, if a cable is connected to one input port among a plurality of input ports (not each input port of the plurality of input ports) in order to receive a plurality of satellite broadcasting signals, a tuner operates which corresponds to the connected input port. However, the other tuners which correspond to the disconnected input ports do not operate. Therefore, the related art satellite set-top box has a disadvantage that not all of the plurality of tuners operate if the cable is connected to only one input port among the plurality of input ports to receive the plurality of broadcasting signal.